Naruto and Kiba's secret
by smexy-rice-ball
Summary: -!RE-WRITTEN!- What happens when Naruto get's Kiba pregnant? What will Kiba's boyfriend, Shino think? And will Naruto want to be apart of the baby's life? Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, rape ect.
1. AN

**Okay, guys. Yes I am alive and I am going to re-write this fic to hopefully make it more enjoyable. If you look on my page it tells you why I have been dead for the past 5 months and what will happen in future. Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic and has not lost faith in it or me :') **


	2. Wrong place at the wrong time

**A/N: This chapter has been re-written! Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

A young, brunette male known as Kiba shook slightly as an older blonde haired male pinned him up harshly against a cold, hard wall of the other's apartment. He trembled more when he looked in his attackers eyes. A blood red colour filled his orbs other than an ocean blue. His teeth were sharper, more fang-like. More _animal_-like and for the first time in Kiba's life, he was scared of Naruto. The boy who would joke around and who always seemed happy now turned into this monster.

"N-naruto… what's gotten into you?" Kiba finally stuttered out.

Naruto didn't answer the younger male but put his head in the crook of Kiba's tanned neck and smirked into it as he heard a small gasp of shock escape from other's mouth.

"I can smell your fear," Naruto said in a sly tone, smirking more into Kiba's submitting neck.

Kiba whimpered as Naruto pressed his body more into his own. A strange feeling appeared in the pit of Kiba's stomach, a feeling that made him know that he was scared and nervous to what Naruto wanted from him and to what might be the result. You do not just pin a friend up against your wall for no reason.

The blonde's grip tightened around his thin wrists as he started to kiss up Kiba's neck, making sure Kiba didn't have a chance of escaping. His victim gasped and tried to get away until the elder of the two placed his knee in between the brunette's legs, parting them slightly and making it more difficult to escape.

"Naruto, cut it out! I have a boyfriend!" He yelled at the boy, hoping that would make Naruto think twice about what he was doing. But in return, Naruto gave out a mocking laugh.

"And you really think I give a fuck?"

Kiba attempted to glare at the elder but was stopped when one of Naruto's hands made its way to his behind and groped it slightly. Earning Naruto a short gasp.

"I thought not."

Kiba's breathing sped up once he was convinced that he could not ply Naruto off himself, nor convince him out of what was bound to happen. The blonde noticed the change of speed of Kiba's breathing and grinned, making him continue on. He moved the one hand from Kiba's ass up to the front of the brunette and slowly made his way up the younger's shirt to reach a pink nub. He began to caress it slowly, rolling it around his fingers in which earned himself another nice moan from the Inuzuka.

"That's a good little slut," The blonde murmured out, "You love this, don't you?" He grinned more as he pinched hard on the same nipple.

"N-no!" Kiba moaned with his eye lids half open.

"Sure you do…" Naruto trailed of as he began to tear off his plain white shirt, leaving Kiba staring at his well toned chest.  
Naruto caught Kiba staring and his grin grew larger, not to mention the throbbing erection he had hidden beneath his tight jeans.

Naruto swiftly picked Kiba up bridal style and roughly threw him on his bed.

Their clothes were quickly forgotten and left on the floor of the Uzumaki's apartment. Said Uzumaki was hovering over a trembling Kiba, watching him with his gleaming, lust filled eyes; which made the brunette tremble more out of fear. He did not want this!

Naruto got of the younger, which gave Kiba more hope in the situation. But his hopes were shattered when the blonde kneeled above his face with his manhood near his mouth.

"You know what to do, whore," He spoke with little emotion. Apparently all the cockiness he once had was no longer there, but in its place was anger.

Kiba did not know weather he should do as he was told or bite him then try to escape. But that could easily backfire and he could get himself in more of a predicament. So he obeyed. He slowly took Naruto's length in his wet cavern, and began to bob his head up and down. Although, it was a more difficult task considering he was still on his back.

Naruto was showing no signs of pleasure, or any other emotion for that matter. He was just watching the Inuzuka swallow his erection and seeing how the Inuzuka's facial expressions would change from time to time.

Once Naruto thought he had had enough, he pulled away from Kiba's mouth and forced the younger on his knees and roughly pushed him down so he was on all fours. At this point, Kiba's face was flooded with tears, "Naruto, please stop this!" He begged. But Naruto was merciless as he penetrated the brunette's hole.

The blonde roughly began to pound into him straight away, not showing any signs of sympathy for the boy and rarely letting out any grunts or moans.

Kiba, on the other hand, was in complete agony. Screaming at the top of his lungs but was hushed when two fingers intruded his mouth. "Bite on them when you feel like screaming," Naruto spat out, "The last thing I need is for you to wake up the whole Goddamn village."

Kiba ignored the insult but applied to his offer, biting down as hard as he could on the two fingers to try and make the blonde stop. But his plan backfired when Naruto gave Kiba's length a painful squeeze. "Do that again and see what happens." He growled out. Kiba took the threat seriously, and understood why the elder had done what he did because he could now taste his crimson blood.

To Kiba, this did not taste like human blood, but he couldn't quite-

"_Ahh- ah!!_" His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto's thrusts began to quicken in pace. The blonde grabbed hold of Kiba's slender hips and was already leaving bruises. His animal-like nails were also digging in to his skin and drawing out blood.

"F-fuck!" Naruto hissed out as he came inside the Inuzuka and collapsed on top of him which made him also collapse onto the bed. After experiencing of what just occurred, the last thing that ran through Kiba's mind before blacking out was, _'That wasn't Naruto…' _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: If you spot any errors, please tell me. And I don't actually know if Naruto is older than Kiba or not, I made that up so please don't whine to me that I got it wrong.  
**


	3. Lost

Sorry this chapter took a while but at least I did it!

* * *

In the early hours of morning, the young Inuzuka woke up with a jolt as he realised he was neither in his usual bed nor his room. The brunette attempted to sit up but failed miserably when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist, forcing him to lie back down. His breathing started to pick up speed once more, worried and frightened that last night's session would occur again.

Quickly, Kiba slid out of Naruto's grasp as best he could; trying not to wake the elder. The blonde let out a groan of protest in his sleep, causing Kiba to stiffen and snap his head in Naruto's direction. Kiba was frozen for a good 2 minutes before sighing in relief when he noticed the blonde was still fast asleep.

He searched for his clothes that were scattered across Naruto's apartment floor in manic and desperately trying to put them on once he found them. He certainly did not want to stay here any longer.

Once he had all his clothing on his bruised body, he rushed out the door and ran towards the memorial. He could not stand to face anyone, especially the ones he calls 'family'. Not that anyone would be walking around at this hour, but there was always that one chance…

_~Kiba~_

As soon as I was out my _rapist's _door, I fled to the memorial. My 'sanctuary' of some sort. The one place where I could go and have a good think about things, and this was crucially a big _thing_.

I picked up on my pace of running; acting like the whole world was out to get me. Mentally I know it wasn't, but emotionally? Maybe. I don't even know what to think or feel at the moment. All I know is that a good friend had sexually assaulted me.

I could feel hot tears start to slide down my tattooed cheeks as I ran to the memorial, all the emotions were gushing out of me at once. I chocked back a sob; I could still feel pain from the bruising _he _had caused. Heh, I don't even have the courage to think his name. What a coward I am.

I finally reached the war memorial and took a seat on the cold, slab steps and wiped away the tears that leaked from my tired eyes. Sleep was taking its toll and was trying to take control over my scarred body, but I did not allow it. I needed to think this through logically now, otherwise I'd probably never get another chance.

I took in a deep breath and peered up at the majestic dark blue sky that was filled with glistening stars. The beautiful scenery calmed me down a little and I let my lips turn into a sad smile. I started to think of those who have it a lot worse than me; some people get beaten and raped on a daily basis so I guess in a way I should not turn this into such a big deal.

My smile quickly vanished when a sharp pain went shooting up my right hip. I winced and lifted my shirt a little to take a look if the pain had something to do with a wound other than something internal. I was correct when I spotted black and blue bruises and scratches covering my hip. Dry blood was also splayed out across my hip, from the scratches no doubt.

I bite my lip and squint my eyes shut; feeling if I do this it'll make the all the pain that I'm feeling, physically and emotionally, stop.

_~Naruto~_

Blue eyes slowly began to open to a dark and lonely room. The same eyes were use to the cold welcome of his home.

'**I'm glad you're awake, young one…' **came a chuckle inside the whiskered boy's mind. Naruto groaned and rolled over onto his side, trying to ignore the cruel and dark voice inside his head. **'Don't try to ignore me, brat. I think you'll want to know what I have to say.' **The blonde sighed in defeat, knowing the voice won't shut up if it wasn't answered.

"What is it this time, fox?" He growled. He had become quite use to the fox demon's random outbursts on things and its unimportant opinions. He felt like this one no different than from the usual, but he quickly changed his mind when he saw that the room looked like a bomb had hit it. The fox demon quickly caught on at why Naruto looked so shocked and began to laugh, its low voice echoing in Naruto's mind.

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto said through gritted teeth. But the laugh only grew more violent and evil, making the blonde worry more as every second went past. But the laughter soon died down into a chuckle.

**'****Go find that friend of yours and you'll get your answer… Kiba, I think his name was.' **

The blonde's eyes widened in fear, he would never forgive himself if the fox did something to hurt Kiba. Panic started to rise within him, struggling to find his lost garments and to eventually putting them on.

'**I don't think the boy will be at his house. Go look for him in the village and don't wasn't any time****,' **Naruto glared at the floor, wanting so badly to see the fox face to face and punch it in the jaw.

_~Kiba~_

I try to ignore the pain I'm feeling through out my body, but it's unbearable. I just feel like dropping dead. Dying next to the war memorial stone would be an honour anyway.

My ears suddenly prick up as I hear leaves rustle in the bushes just a few meter's away from where I am perched. I sniff the cool crisp air, checking if it was an animal. I freeze on the spot. The scent was thick and husky and it also had a hint of ramen to it, which could only be my _attacker_.

_~Naruto & Kiba~ _

The brunette was still sat frozen on the same slab step when a wild blonde haired ramen lover came out from hiding in the shadows. Kiba didn't know whether to run, hide or fight. His instincts say 'run' but his pride says 'fight'. Alas, he went for the most logical and smartest of the two and chose to run. But as soon as he rose from his sitting position Naruto reached out and gripped his wrist with great force. Alarm bells were going off like mad in Kiba's head; telling him this was bad, this was _very _bad.

Going by instinct and not even thinking about his actions, Kiba began to struggle in the blonde's hold, but only making said blonde's grip tighter. So tight to leave new bruises on his intact wrists.

Out of fear, Kiba stopped his struggling and looked away from facing Naruto, "Please… let me go," He whimpered, tears forming again in his hazel slits.

Naruto was stunned to say the least. Kiba _never_ begged, pleaded or said the word 'please'. Whatever the fox had done to him, it must have been traumatic. To comfort his friend, Naruto went to put his free hand on one of Kiba's tattooed cheeks, but only to have the younger violently move out of its way.

"Kiba," Naruto spoke softly. The Inuzuka is going to think he's crazy if he tells him that whatever happened, it wasn't actually him who did it.

"P-please, just go away!" Kiba whimpered more, the tears finally escaping.

"No, Kiba," Naruto spoke again, wiping the tears from his friend's eyes. "I need to talk to you." Kiba silently agreed by nodding slowly, but his guard was still up. You could tell by his stance and facial expression.

Naruto led him back to the steps of the memorial and carefully sat him down and he did the same. A few minutes of awkward silence later, the elder sighed and faced Kiba, "Kiba, I don't know if you'll believe me, but…," Naruto paused for a split second to look into the brunette's eyes. To see what his emotions were. Fear, obviously, and maybe some curiosity…?

"B-but?" Kiba edged him on.

"But, I don't actually know what 'I' did to you."

Kiba's face twisted with confusion, anger and sadness. He felt like he was going to start crying again, felt as if this was all just a big messed up joke. His head turned away from the blue eyed boy and was about to stand when Naruto cried, "No please, Kiba, hear me out!"

What choice did Kiba have anyway? Naruto would force him to listen one way or another, so he nodded at Naruto's protest and looked him in the face once more.

"The… The Kyuubi took control over me. I don't know what it did to you or anything. When it takes over my body- its like I'm unconscious at the back of my mind. I can't see, hear or have any memory of what the Kyuubi does. So… please, tell me. What did it do to you?"

Kiba looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. 'He has no clue…' he thought.

"Kiba?" Naruto called and gently put a hand on his friend's shoulder but only have him flinch away.

"You want to know? Well, okay," The Inuzuka turned to Naruto and had a kind of sadistic smirk plastered on his face, which scared Naruto a little. "The Kyuubi roughly and brutally _raped _me. And I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Kiba was shaking as he forced his words out his tired mouth, eyes once again leaking pools but the grin was still on his lips.

Naruto's mouth gawked open and his sapphire eyes went wide with disbelief. "Kiba… I'm so, _so _sorry-" Once again he attempted to touch the younger boy to try and comfort him, and yet again got shot down.

"Save it. I'm going home." Kiba stated and slowly rose to his feet, wobbling slightly.

"Let me help you-" Naruto offered, trying his best to help his friend.

"No." Kiba growled. That kept Naruto away and watch the brunette to limp away in the direction of his house.

* * *

I've slightly changed the plot, please review and tell me what you think? And if you see any mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
